


Forgiven

by Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi/pseuds/Tachiana_Hon_no_Mushi
Summary: Because in time, all is forgiven





	

They say its easy when your cruel.

They say its easy when your evil.

What they say,

Isn't true.

Its not easy.

Its not fun.

It still hurts,

And it never stops hurting.

And it never goes away.

But sometimes,

Someone forgives you.

Even just a little bit.

And it takes some of that burden away.

Until one day,

It just.

Stops.

Hurting.

She forgave me.

This one.

Tiny.

Blue haired.

Mage.

Forgave.

HIM.

She.  
Loved.

HIM.

The person least deserving of love of any kind.

Though she told him it wasn't true.

He had told her that she better use the rest of her life convincing him of that being so.

And so far.

She had.


End file.
